Kingdom Hearts
|publisher = / Square EA, Disney Interactive / Sony Computer Entertainment |release = March 28, 2002 / September 17, 2002 November 15, 2002 November 22, 2002 | genre = Action RPG | modes = Single player |ratings = : Everyone : 7+ USK: 6+ : G8+ : 11+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts is die eerste wedstryd in die Kingdom Hearts reeks. Stel 'n veertien - jaar oue seuntjie genaamd Sora, dit sy avonture besonderhede nadat sy homeworld is vernietig deur sinistere skepsels bekend as die Heartless, en sy pogings om te herstel van sy wêreld en reunite met sy vriende. In die proses, voldoen hy aan baie karakters uit klassieke films en 'n handvol van die Final Fantasy video spel reeks. Die belangrikste tema lied vir die speletjie is "Simple and Clean", uitgevoer deur . Chronologies, Kingdom Hearts volg Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, vind tydens Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- plaasvind voor Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, sowel as gedeeltelik oorvleuel met Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Storie Kingdom Hearts begin met Sora se Duik om die Hart, wat foreshadows die gebeure wat sal binnekort plaasvind, maar gou vorder tot Lot Eilande, waar Sora woon saam met sy twee beste vriende, Riku en Kairi. Die drie vriende soek verlaat die eilande verken nuwe wêrelde en borg 'n woord voorberei het vir hierdie doel. Een nag, die eilande is aangeval deur duisternis en skaduwee wesens. Sora poog uit sy vriende, vind Riku eerste; Riku verdwyn in duisternis, nuuskierig oor wat dit bevat. Kort ná, Sora se puntetoekenningstelsel, behaal 'n geheimsinnige wapen, die Sleutel swaard, om homself verdedig. Gebruik dit om die wesens afweer, hy staan aan die hoof vir 'n geheime grot, waar hy bevind Kairi naby 'n deur. Sy draai na hom, sê sy naam as die deur agter haar oop om. Die daaropvolgende ontploffing van duisternis stuur Sora en Kairi albei uit die grot. Die eilande is gou vernietig word, en Sora gelaat ronddobber, Riku en Kairi se doen en late onbekend. Intussen, Koning Mickey het sy wêreld te make het met die toenemende mag van duisternis en linker instruksies vir mage Donald Duck en knight Goofy om te vind die "sleutel" gelaat. Donald en Goofy gebruik 'n Gummi skip om te reis na Traverse Town, waar dit gebeur Sora het ook geraak het aan. Sora ontmoetings die skepsels weer in die dorp, en uiteindelik ontmoet 'n Leon, 'n geheimsinnige swordsman wat verduidelik hulle Heartless, is wesens wat harte, en dat die Keyblade is die enigste wapen in staat van mengsel verdun en hulle verteer. Die koning van Leon se huis wêreld, 'n man genaamd Ansem, het gesê die Heartless bestudeer het. Donald en Goofy is genader deur Leon se bondgenoot Aerith, wat hulle ook vertel wat hulle kan kyk. Kort ná, Sora voldoen aan Donald en Goofy eerder vinnig, en die drie werk saam om 'n groot Heartless steek. Van daar, het hulle besluit om te reis saam: Donald en Goofy Mickey en vind Sora Kairi en Riku te vind. Die drie reise na verskillende wêrelde gebaseer op Disney films, vind dat die Keyblade ook "Keyholes", deurgange wat die Heartless gebruik om die hart van die wêreld sluit. 'N groep van skurke, gelei deur Maleficent, soek uit die sewe Vorstinne van Hart te ontsluit die Keyhole wat lei tot Kingdom Hearts, 'n argiefbewaarplek van kennis en krag en die bron van alle harte. Hierdie groep sluit nou Riku, wat deur Maleficent se beloftes dat hy sal help vind Kairi verteenwoordiging is. By die dieselfde tyd, Maleficent sôe wantroue in Riku, vertel hom dat Sora het verlaat hom en Kairi vir nuwe vriende en die Keyblade. 'N toenemend antagonistiese Riku bestuur vind Kairi se liggaam, maar haar hart is vermis. Sora en sy vriende kom uiteindelik by Hollow Bastion, die huis wêreld van Ansem en die hoofkwartier van Maleficent. Riku neem die Keyblade uit Sora, eis dat hy fated om dit alles saam en Sora was bloot die "aflewering seuntjie". Donald en Goofy, neem hul volgorde volg die "sleutel" ernstig, laat staan onwillig met Riku. Sora roep op sy moed en betree die Bastion in elk geval, en dan uitdagings Riku weer, meld dat sy hart sterkte afgelei van sy vriende. Sy vriende keer terug na hom, as die Keyblade is nie. Verkleineer, Riku flees en ontmoet 'n cloaked man wat goads hom om te gee in die duisternis. Sora, Donald en Goofy, intussen, betrek en Maleficent vernietig. Hulle ontmoet binnekort na 'n snaaks hom Riku met 'n nuwe Keyblade wat harte met ywer. Hy lei hulle na Kairi se lewe maar hartelose liggaam; Riku onthul homself dan as heeltemal besit deur Ansem. Die nuut Gereformeerde Ansem verduidelik dat Kairi is die laaste prinses van hart, en dat haar vermiste hart binne Sora se liggaam sedert die vernietiging van Destiny Islands vasgekeer het is. Figure tot aksie, Sora die stryd teen Ansem; maar hy kan nie hol Bastion se keyhole verseël omdat Kairi se hart is steeds in sy liggaam, dus die keyhole bly onvolledig. Sora gebruik Ansem se Keyblade om sy hart, los sy en Kairi se hart, maar draai hom in 'n Heartless ontsluit. Kairi se hart lewer aan haar liggaam, op sy beurt voltooi die finale Keyhole; sy dan lewer Sora om menslike vorm deur die krag van haar hart. Die groep verdwyn om te volg en eindig Ansem se plan. Ansem harnas aan die Einde van die Wêreld, die gekombineerde fragmente van wêrelde geneem deur die Heartless. Op word gevind en uiteindelik geslaan, hy verduidelik sy geloof dat duisternis is die hart se ware wese, en hy poog Kingdom Hearts, die bron van alle harte, en dus ook die uiteindelike bron van duisternis. Egter op dat die deur oop om Koninkryk harte, dit openbaar Lig, moord op Ansem. Buite die deur is Mickey en Riku, terug in beheer van sy eie liggaam. Hulle help Sora en die ander die deur toemaak, is daar baie Heartless verder as dit, maar Riku en Mickey moet binne bly om te help dit verseël. Micky en Sora dan gebruik om hul Keyblades te sluit die deur. Die vernietig wêrelde reconstruct hulself; Kairi is terug getrek na die Destiny Islands, maar Sora beloof voor skei hulle sal almal eendag reunite. Sora, Donald en Goofy oplos vind Riku en Mickey, hoewel hulle is onseker oor waar om te begin. Gelukkig, Pluto verskyn, clutching 'n brief van Mickey in sy mond; Hy loop met Sora, Donald en Goofy onder, gereed vir 'n nuwe stel van avonture. Die stil Verteller uit die begin van die speletjie state in die finale toneel daardie Sora se lot is om die deur oopmaak na lig. Een jaar later, in 'n geheime einde 'n geheimsinnige seun wielding twee Keyblades vind Riku in 'n nuwe wêreld veeleisend om te weet waar Sora. Wêrelde en karakters Wêrelde :Hoofartikel: Heelal van Kingdom Hearts Daarvan *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Deep Jungle *100 Acre Wood *Agrabah *Monstro *Atlantica *Halloween Town *Neverland *Hollow Bastion *End of the World Cutscenes *Disney Castle *Pride Lands Ander vrystellings ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' :Hoofdartikel: Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Kingdom Hearts Final Mix s 'n uitgebreide weergawe van Kingdom Hearts. Net in Japan vrygestel, dit meeste van die hersienings gemaak vir die Noord-Amerikaanse en Europese vrystellings gebruik. Dit sluit ander toevoegings tot die oorspronklike speletjie: 'n Final Fantasy X-2 sleepwa (genaamd "Spesiale film") op die hoofkieslys, drie nuwe Moeilikheidsvlak s: Beginner, Standaard en Trots modus, nuwe vorme van Heartless en palet tye vir meeste terugkerende Heartless, nuwe Keychains en items en 'n nuwe geheime baas wat verskyn in Hollow Bastion, bekend as "Onbekende". Dit sluit ook 'n uitbreiding van die geheime film uit die eerste speletjie, Another Side, Another Story [deep dive], foreshadowing meer van Kingdom Hearts II. HD Remaster :Hoofdartikel: Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Kingdom Hearts Final Mix was weer vrygestel in hoë definisie as deel van die Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Die vermoëns Nul EXP en Combo Meester saamgevoeg om die speletjie. Die Summons Menu is geskuif na die vierde Bevele Menu gleuf en die context-sensitive opdrag wat daardie gleuf beset was vervang met Reaksie Bevele. Die reg analoogmodus stok beheer die kamera in plaas van die en knoppies, soortgelyk aan Kingdom Hearts II. Daarbenewens, cutscenes kan oorgeslaan word nou. Die Final Fantasy X-2 sleepwa wat beklee die derde gleuf op die speletjie se opening spyskaart is vervang met 'n rug bevel om terug te keer na die Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX speletjie kies-kieslys. Tussen die modelle vervang, Aspoestertjie, Aurora, en Sneeuwitjie se was vervang met hul modelle van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Verpakking illustrasies File:Kingdom Hearts Boxart NA.png|Noord-Amerikaanse dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Boxart (Greatest Hits) NA.png|Noord-Amerikaanse Greatest Hits bedek kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Boxart JP.png|Japannese dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Boxart EU.png|Europese dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Boxart (Platinum) EU.png|Europese Platinum dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Boxart (Platinum) AU.png|Australiese Platinum dekking kuns. Kommentaar en verwysings External links *Official US website *Official JP website *Official EU website ja:キングダム ハーツ en:Kingdom Hearts (game) de:Kingdom Hearts fr:Kingdom Hearts es:Kingdom Hearts it:Kingdom Hearts (gioco) pt:Kingdom Hearts (jogo) nl:Kingdom Hearts (spel) fi:Kingdom Hearts (Peli) pl:Kingdom Hearts Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts